1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for completing a multi-zone wellbore for the production of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations, including fracturing, sand packing and flooding the zones.
2. Background of the Art
In wellbores that include multiple production zones, a multi-zone completion assembly that includes an outer multi-zone assembly (hereinafter the outer assembly or string) with an inner assembly inside the outer assembly are used in the wellbore for fracturing and gravel packing (frac/packing) of each zone before producing the hydrocarbons (oil and gas) from such zones. The outer assembly typically includes a top packer, a bottom packer and an isolation packer for each zone. To treat a particular zone, such zone is isolated from other zones by setting the packers. A cross-over (also referred to as frac port) in the inner assembly is aligned with a flow port (also referred to as a “frac sleeve”) in the outer assembly. A treatment fluid (typically a mixture of water, proppant and additives) is supplied under pressure into the inner string, which treatment fluid flows form the frac port to the formation via the flow port. Some multi-zone completion assemblies may include 5 or more spaced apart sections, each section exceeding 500 feet in length and several hundred feet apart.
The disclosure herein provides a method and tools to assemble and test a multi-zone outer completion assembly on the rig floor and running of multiple deactivated opening or shifting tools on an inner assembly through the outer assembly and then activating such tools once such tools reach a specific location in the outer assembly before placing the outer assembly with the inner assembly therein in the wellbore for performing any treatment operations.